


A Baby Boy and His Appa and Family

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Pack Family [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Original Work, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: A lonely Alpha found a baby boy in the woodsA snowstorm is brewingLuckily a caring Omega found them almost freezing to death. The caring Omega called his bestfriend for help.A grumpy  and grouchy Alpha but he is a great doctor.Then they stay at the house of a bubbly and enthuastic Beta for the time being until the snowstorm has passed.Along the way they meet a stranded young Alpha and his companion, a sweet Omega.They have different life story to tell. But they have the same wish in their hearts. To be with the people who love and accept them for who they are?Can these individuals be the one they've been looking for?Are their fate is destined to meet each other?or their encounter be the bond that they've been waiting for?or a twist of fate mocking them that there is no happy ever after for all of them.Let's find out their journey to finding happiness.





	A Baby Boy and His Appa and Family

There was a lone wolf wandering aimlessly for a couple of years now.

He is a bit restless and tend to avoid everybody, so, he stays in the vicinity of the forest most of the time or in any secluded area, away in any way, life or form.

He was forced to lived a secluded life away from his own pack after a skirmishes gone wrong that broke in their midst because of a rogue Pack that created havoc in their village that causes the death of some of his unlucky pack members.

After that incident, the Pack, his pack, blame him for what happen. Suddenly, he found himself being disown by his own pack, his own family and community.

His childhood friend and bestfriend and now the New Pack Leader is the first to turn his back on him.

They banish him from their community. They put the blame solely on him because he is the leader of the Pack.

Despite the fact that he tried his hardest to fight and save them. But one Alpha against a pack of rogue (consisting of three Alphas, two Betas and three Omegas) who is more savage and brutal to begin with is not a fair fight.

It is like him against the world. He had no choice but to accept his fate, his banishment.

So, here he was, ever since that fateful night. He is wandering aimlessly.

He had nowhere to go. No pack to take care of. He doesn't know what is there to live for.

He tried to find himself and start a new. But he thinks the world is against him.

First, he was banished from their community. His bestfriend and his love of his life are now mated. His own family turn their backs on him.

So, he had no choice but to runaway. Away from all the prying eyes and voices that tells him he didn't deserved to be a pack leader.

Because he is a weakling. He can't defend himself when there was a dispute among their community.

Always asking his bestfriend on what to do when the conflict arises amongst their packs.

They always seen him as a weakling since he was just a pup. Always hiding behind in his Appa's legs (who is the Leader Pack Alpha at that time).

His parents protected him from the harsh reality of the pack.

And when there was an attack on their encampment (encampment outside their community for patrolling because at that time, there was a huge war between packs).

But sadly, his parents died on that same encampment when they were surrounded and brutally killed.

Therefore, he is the only one survivor who needs to take place of his parents instead.

But he is only a pup back then. And he admits that he is so scared of everything that had happen back then. (Who wouldn't be? You just lost your parents brutally and then you are thrust to be the Leader Pack Alpha of your community when all along you are just a pup).

So, from then on, that's how it start his new life.

And now all of that has been gone. And it left him to pick up the pieces of his life.

Now here he was, lost and lonely. Insecurities feeding off to his inner soul, tormented by his past.

He is so lost and just wanted to end it. Years gone by and it still left him in misery.

He doesn't know what to do anymore. He just walk aimlessly not knowing where he should go.

He is wandering around the woods for sometime now. Trying to find himself, (the pieces of him that had been shattered since his parents died). Trying to find peace.

But all he can see and hear around him is that voices.

Voices that keep jeering on him. How impotent he is, how weak he is.

He keep hearing that voices leering at the sight of him.

Telling him just to end his worthless life, to end his misery.

And here he was at the edge of the woods. Ready to jump at any given moment to end it all.

He closed his eyes to let the silence reign over him.

He felt himself relax while the wind caressing his inner turmoil. (even though he was shivering slightly from the cold wind). He found peace at that moment and readied himself to jump and end it all here.

He is about to jump when suddenly he heard a rustling noise somewhere along the vicinity of the woods.

He tried to ignore it but to no avail. He tried to regain his concentration back again but the rustling sound kept of penetrating his concentration.

Feeling frustrated and irritated. He abandoned the thought of what he was about to do and follow the rustling sound that keep bugging him and disturbed him.

So, he'd try to locate the rustling sound back into the woods.

There at the center of the woods lies a small bundle of something white garment in the middle of the snow. (Because it snowing heavily at that time of the year. The winter is coming).

He walked cautiously into it to get a better look at it.

And there he found a baby (a human being by the scent of it) he thought to himself.

"What in the world a human being doing in here, hence, a baby?" he whispered to himself. Shocked at the sight of the baby in front of him.

He tried to look out of the woods to find if the parents are still there but no one is around except for him and the baby (and some other small animals like a rabbit, a hamster and a doe who is watching curiously at the event that unfolds before them).

He wanted to touch it but refrain to do so afraid that he may hurt it.

He knows for himself that he is a man of destruction. That voice came back again.

So, he turned his back on it and do what he intended to do here in the first place.

But there is something inside of him that is stopping him. Telling him not to abandoned a baby.

His inner Alpha kept on screaming at him to get a hold of himself and do what his Alpha instinct needs to do.

There was a wild fighting inside him. He is debating with his inner Alpha. Then there was one thing said by his inner Alpha that shut him up.

"How can you abandoned someone like that in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the snow especially if it is a baby that cannot defend itself from harm and danger?"

He is about to answer when his inner Alpha said again.

"What if it is your own child that had been abandoned like that?“

"But is not" he lamely retort.

"I am not surprised why they would called you a weakling." hissed by his inner Alpha.

"How can an Alpha abandoned his own child in the middle of nowhere and save himself the burden of taking care of that said child? That is so pathetic." said his inner Alpha with a glare.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he died because of me. Cause we all know that everything I touch dies. Everything and everyone I care about kept on dying on me or better yet abandoned me because I am pathetic." he sarcastically retort to his inner Alpha.

After arguing with his inner Alpha he decided to turned back on the baby.

"Don't give your hopes up, kid. I am not doing this because I like to. I do this just to shut up my inner Alpha." he grumbled to himself.

But when he first take a good look at the baby. It left him in awe at the sight of the baby. It takes his breath away of how beautiful the baby is.

The thought of doing it for his inner Alpha left him.

He doesn't realized that he took the baby with such gentle and care while cradling it close to his broad and muscled chest and caressing his thumb to it's tiny cheeks.

He froze suddenly when the baby started to flutter it's eyes open.

He was mesmerized by the sight of it and fall in love deeply in that beautiful eyes.

From that moment on, for the first time in his life, (after his parents died), it's the first time he feels this kind of feeling.

The feeling that he kept on searching since his parents died.

It is the feeling of unconditional love. He doesn't understand why he feels that way at that moment towards this child.

From that moment on. He promised to himself and to this baby, that he cradled in his body, that he will do everything to care and protect it.

And suddenly, he realized he doesn't know how to take care of a child, hence, a baby human being. The panic started to seep through his mind. But his inner Alpha calm him down.

"Calm down, boy, don't panic. First, you need to find a shelter to settle for the night. Especially now with this heavily snowing not stopping at any given moment." calmly said with soothing voices of his inner Alpha.

So, he gathered all the things he found for this child.

And bundle the baby with his warm body. And protect it from the harsh bite of the cold wind.

He kept on trudging on the wintry woods. Luckily for him, at the short distance, he found a path that leads to be some kind of cabin. (he thinks it is a cabin by the looks of it). So, he go that way just to spend the night.

When he is near enough. He squint to see that it is not a cabin but a beanery of some sort (a restaurant).

He was freezing cold by the time he got there. And his teeth is chattering from the cold. But it doesn't matter anymore.

But he is worried about something else entirely.

He didn't know if the people in there would welcome the kind of him. Because base on from his past experiences before. Not everyone is welcoming enough other people of not their kin especially the likes of him.

They feared their kind and calling them monsters of some sort.

He is so absorbed in his inner thoughts on debating whether or not to risk himself and the baby in this kind of situation.

He doesn't realized that there is someone walk out the door with a trash of bags.

That someone suddenly look at him when he sensed his presence. He still doesn't realized that there is someone staring intently at him and a frown is forming on it's face.

When he sensed that there is a presence staring intently at him. He found himself conscious enough, he slightly squirm himself by the intensed look of the guy on him.

Then suddenly the guy walked on him with intent on his features.

He flinched away when the said guy touched his cold cheek and the guy hissed in contact.

"You are freezing to death. What are you doing here outside in this cold weather?" the guy said with a frown on his face. And when the guy realized that there is somewhat he is holding closed to his body.

He tried to take a look of what he was holding in his body.

Suddenly, his Alpha instinct kicked in and hissed at the guy and try as much as possible to cover his baby away from a peering eyes of the guy.

The said guy raised his both hands up in a placating manner.

"Hey, calm down, I am not here to hurt you. I just need to check what are you hiding inside of you. Maybe I can and it will be best if you come with me inside and sort it out." he calmly said with concerned in his eyes.

After some calculating stare to the said guy and peering inside his body to look at the baby, he conceded (not that he have any choice in the moment anyway). But he left his guard on high alert if anything happens.

So, he follows the guy inside. The guy walk straight at the counter and shout at someone.

He doesn't heard what he says because he is so tired. And he feels like he want to pass out at that moment. So, he tuned out what they were saying or arguing about and concentrating on the baby.

The baby is sleeping peacefully. He smile at the beautiful baby but frown when he notice that something is odd with the baby.

He realized belatedly that he doesn't hear the sound of breathing of the baby. So, he move his head to the heart of the baby and froze when he realized that the baby is not breathing.

"No!" he didn't realized that he shouted.

They both jump at the sudden shout from the mysterious man. They both scurried to where the mysterious man is having a panic attack.

When they saw what the man is cradling in him was in fact a baby. The guy from before speak sofly to the distraught man.

"Sir, if you please let me take a look at the baby and see what is wrong with it, so, we can help." he said sofly in a soothing voice.

The man look up at them. They were taken aback by the sheer look of devastation in the man's face. Suddenly, they felt the urge to help this man as much as possible.

"I am a doctor, I can help if you let me. I won't hurt it, I promise. Just let me help." said the other guy, praying that the guy would let him. And his glad when the man slowly uncurl himself to let the baby be taken care of.

He hissed when he saw the state of the baby. And get to work to save the baby. He blow a breath on the baby and begin to do a CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation).

He doesn't know that he's holding his breath until the baby take a breath of it's own that he realized that he too is holding his breath.

They both sighed in relief when the baby keeps on breathing on his own.

When the man saw the baby is alive. He cradle it and hug it to himself. He poured it with soft kisses and whispering promises.

They both melt at the scene unfolding before them. It was a long time ago that they see something like that.

He let the man pour his love on the baby. After sometime, they cleared their throat to catch the attention of the man.

"I'm sorry but I need to get him to the hospital to check on him better." said the guy hoping to convince the man.

The man look at them and at the baby in his arms.

"Okay. But I need to come and be with him." he said defiantly.

"Of course, he is your child in the first place. And he needs you there beside him, if I may say so." said the other guy from before.

So, they readied the car and drive to the hospital. Luckily, the snow has gradually stopping.

But unfortunately by the time they finish in the hospital the snow started to pile up again.

The ride is somewhat hard.  
The drive back is a slow pace because of the heavy snowing.

And they almost got someone hit because someone stumbled in front of them. Luckily, they never hit them.

They help the other two get in the car. Because they were freezing to death. And they don't have the heart to leave them alone in the road with that heavy snowing.

The doctor guy called someone on the phone. And they stop in a simple yet somewhat big house.

When they arrived and the doctor guy press the doorbell.

The tall guy with a sunny smile open the gate and let them all in.

They all settled for the living room. The tall guy round about the house in search of the spare blankets and give them to the two people who is now shivering from cold and one other to the man with a baby.

While the guy from before goes to the kitchen to prepare and cook some soup and hot drinks. While the doctor guy readied the guest room bedroom they would stay the night.

While the other two enjoying the warmth of the blankets, cuddling with each other for warmth, after staying outside the cold for sometime. While the man is contently enjoying himself with the baby sleeping peacefully on his shoulders.

And that is their story starts from then on.


End file.
